Baptism of souls
by greasybat12
Summary: This was not the ending of two beings being plunged into the icy depths, but a baptism of the soul, intertwined in beauty and understanding.
1. Intro

A.N: Hello, as you notice this is not like my other ficts, a little something I've been working on. Hope you enjoy, sorry for a short intro, it does get longer.

INTRO

The cold greedily devoured their bodies, as they swiftly sunk deeper and deeper towards the waters floor, like two dead leaves falling from a tree.

It was quite a magnificent scene from an outsiders perspective, like observing two marrienet puppets stuck in a timeless vortex.

Ribbons of red swirled around them, washing their blood away. But it wasn't just the blood that was fading, the very water was cleansing them. Healing their wounds, not just physical, but metaphorical.

This was not the ending of two beings being plunged into the icy depths, but a baptism of the soul, intertwined in beauty and understanding.

No this was not an ending.

This was a rebirth.


	2. 1

* * *

The first thing that Will noticed was an irritating ringing inside of his ear drums that resonated inside his brain.

The second sensation that roused his senses, was a soft, feather like touch on the side of his neck, as if someone was checking for a pulse.

Will attempted to concentrate on the first two feelings, although dispite all of his effort he could not ignore the third feeling.

Before he even knew it, a mixture of the water, bile and saliva were exiting his body via a series of violent coughs, surging out of his mouth to be absorbed by the sand.

After a while of clutching his stomach, through his waterlogged clothes, Will curled up into the fetal position. Only for his eyes to open at the sound of a VERY familiar voice.

"Will?"

"Will? Can you hear me?"

He could recognise that voice anywhere, however he noticed that there was a lacking in strength, from the way the words left his mouth.

Hannibal was still hurt.

Even though his thoughts were slowly entering his consciousness once again, Will struggled to form a comprehendable sentence.

"Don't try Will, just nodd your head, if you are able."

Hannibal observed the subtle movements of Wills head as a confirmation. He was kneeling weakly next him, still enduring a continuous dull ache from his wounds, contemplating his next actions. He needed to rest, they both did.

After deliberating for a few moments he gently sighed and laid down next to Wills body.

They were not touching, but were close enough.

Close enough to feel the comfort they were able to give each other.

It felt poetic.

It felt intimate.

It was almost romantic.

**A.N, please let me know what you think!**


	3. 2

* * *

Will's eyes opened. For what felt like the first time, everything seemed new and foreign to him. How long had be been asleep? He scanned the room he was in and noticed he was in a bed.

A Hotel.

He was in a Hotel.

Before he could analyse anymore of his surroundings, the door opened.

Hannibal walked in gracefully, as if he had never been injured before.

"I'm glad to see you awake Will."

"Thanks." Will replied in a somewhat gruff voice.

Will sat up in the bed, noticing that Hannibal was also sitting adjacent him, staring at him pensively.

There was a moment of familiar silence before anyone spoke.

"You know, Will..." Hannibal started, while he brushed off the creases in his shirt. "There are moments in life, that everyone must go through, where choices must be made. A metaphorical crossroad, which could decipher the path one should take..."

Hannibal took a deep breath and looked into Wills eyes.

"You, Will, are at one of theese cross roads. You have a choice to make."

Will felt his throat go dry as he looked at Hannibal, intrigued by what he had to say.

"I do?"

"Yes. You do." He said flatly.

Will leant forward curiously, "And what, pray tell, are my options? Dr. Lecter."

"Well, option one is that you can leave. leave everything, walk out of that door and leave."

"Or..." Will whisperd encouraging him to continue.

"Or... You could stay. With... me."

Will was taken back by Hannibal's bluntness, surely he had an ulterior motive?

Will chose his words carefully.

"What do you think I should do Hannibal?"

Hannibal sighed again, leaning back I'm his chair, looking at Will.

"Well that, Will, is a decision that only you can make. However considering what has conspired between the two of us, it would be a shame. Also the last time you left me, our paths crossed again... Will, we understand each other better than anyone else.

I have seen your beauty will, and given the opportunity again, I would do anything in my power to nurture that."

"I'm not a baby bird." Will scoffed.

"And yet in many ways... you are."

Will's thoughts were whizzing around his head. He had given him a choice! He could be free of him once and for all, and get back to his life.

Yet...

In every aspect of his life he will always be connected to him.

Yes, Will now understood Hannibal, he showed him a world through his eyes and honestly, he loved it. He took great pleasure in enjoying it.

But could he do it forever?

Either way, whatever path, Hannibal would always be there.

After a moment Will sought Hannibal's gaze.

He knew what to say, then again, he didn't. So he said the first thing that came to his head.

"Where will we go?"

There was a pause.

After a moment, for the first time in that conversation Hannibal smiled.

**A.N, this is a working progress and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
